Mascara compositions are commonly used to enhance the appearance of eyelashes. Conventional mascara compositions generally include film formers and are in the form of an emulsion including water and waxes to impart curl, volume, length, thickness, and/or color to eyelashes. Such emulsion-type mascara compositions also typically include surfactants to emulsify water and waxes. However, mascara compositions including film formers, waxes, and surfactants tend to smudge and/or flake after wearing for a certain amount of time, for example 24 hours.
Thus, there is a need for a long-lasting mascara composition which imparts an enhanced degree of curl, volume, length, thickness, and/or color for an extended period of time without smudging, breaking, or flaking.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a mascara composition which is able to address or overcome at least the aforementioned problems associated with the conventional mascara compositions. In particular, one aspect of the present invention is directed to a mascara composition which imparts an enhanced appearance to the eyelashes for an extended period of time. Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of making up eyelashes to enhance physical appearance of the eyelashes.